Prince Ichigo
by Tie19
Summary: Chapter 1: Sehabis membasmi hollow, Ichigo mendadak mengecil! HEH! Warning: OOC, Gaje, Aneh, Gila, Kayak yang bikin, ga nyambung, dll. Tapi plis R


Author Note: Yippie! Tie bikin fic lagi! Huahahaha! *gila mode: on*

Sebelum ficnya mulai, ada penjelasan (nggak) singkat dari Tie...

~Keluarganya Ichigo udah tau kalo Ichigo tuh shinigami, terus mereka juga tau kalo Kon itu mod soul yang dimasukin ke dalam boneka

~Entah kenapa, ada Espada yang tobat, yaitu Ulquiorra. Dan entah kenapa dia ngelepas topengnya itu... *gaje*

~Ulquiorra yang tobat itu sekolah di SMA Karakura, dan kebetulan sekelas sama Ichigo dkk.

~Ulquiorra manggil semua orang pake embel-embel "-san", dan pake nama kecil. Kalo manggil Ishida jadi "Uryuu-san," kalo manggil Orihime jadi "Orihime-san," (bentar! Kok mereka yang gw jadiin contoh?)

~Sebelum cerita gaje ini dimulai, Ulquiorra tinggal di apartemen.

Segitu dulu, penjelasan dari Tie (yang sebenernya bisa aja nambah-nambah sampe gak karuan)..

* * *

Bleach? Anda tanya Bleach punya sapa??? *ngambil boneka bebek* Bleach tu punya orang yang namanya Tite Kubo, bukan saya ataupun boneka bebek ini!!! (?) *ngelempar boneka bebek*

* * *

Prince Ichigo

Chapter 1: Ichigo Mengecil?

Ichigo dan Ulquiorra berjalan santai kerumah masing-masing. Memang di siang ini mereka sudah pulang sekolah.

"Hm... Hari ini tenang juga, ya...," gumam Ulquiorra. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Tapi.. Firasatku mengatakan sebentar lagi bakal ada hollow...," kata Ichigo kemudian.

Rupanya, firasat Ichigo benar. Tiba-tiba, alarm hollow milik Ichigo berbunyi.

"Tuh, kan! Baru juga gue bilang!" ucap Ichigo lalu langsung mengubah dirinya menjadi Shinigami, dan mengubah Ulquiorra menjadi seseorang berwujud Arrancar setengah shinigami (**A/N**: topengnya Ulquiorra udah gaada, makannya dia jadi Arrancar setengah shinigami).

"Cepat!" kata Ichigo, lalu berlari ke arah tempat yang diserang hollow itu. Ulquiorra berlari dibelakang Ichigo.

"Itu dia, Ichigo-san!" seru Ulquiorra. Ichigo mengangguk.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" teriak Ichigo. Serangan itu mengenai tangan kiri sang hollow.

"!!!!!" rintih hollow itu. Ulquiorra langsung memotong topeng hollow tersebut.

Perlahan-lahan, hollow itu lenyap. Ichigo tersenyum lalu memasuki tubuhnya. Ulquiorra juga memakai gigainya yang dia sewa di Urahara Shouten.

"Ichigo-san, aku pulang dulu, ya..," kata Ulquiorra. Ichigo mengangguk, lalu berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Sesampainya dirumah, Ichigo merasakan sakit yang luarbiasa di kepalanya.

"Ukh...," rintih Ichigo pelan sambil terus memegangi kepalanya yang sakit itu. Ichigo memasuki rumah dan disambut dengan suara maut Isshin.

"SELAMAT DATANG ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~!!!!!!!!!" teriak Isshin dengan lebay. Ichigo yang terkejut nyaris tak bisa menghindar.

"ADUH! APA-APAAN SIH?" teriak Ichigo sewot. Isshin hanya tersenyum penuh dosa.

"Pintar sekali, kau bisa mengindarinya, nak! Ufufufu...," kata Isshin lalu tertawa sambil mengacungkan jempolnya yang bengkok (?).

"Ukh!" rintih Ichigo sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit lagi. Isshin menatapnya curiga.

"Napa?" tanya Isshin. Ichigo menggeleng.

"Nggak ada apa-apa. Aku mau ganti baju dulu, ukh!" kata Ichigo lalu merintih pelan. Isshin terheran-heran melihat tingkah anak pertamanya itu.

Setelah ganti baju, Ichigo turun dan terus merintih.

"Kamu kenapa, hah?" tanya Isshin sambil menatap mata Ichigo. Mau tak mau, Ichigo langsung jujur.

"Kepalaku sakit sekali...," kata Ichigo lalu merintih lagi. Kepalanya serasa akan meledak dalam hitungan detik.

"Tiduran dulu di sofa, sana!" bujuk Isshin. Ichigo mengangguk, tapi, Ichigo malah pingsan tiba-tiba.

"ICHIGO!"

--

Ulquiorra bingung, kenapa Isshin tiba-tiba memintanya untuk datang kerumahnya, yakni klinik Kurosaki. Meskipun begitu, Ulquiorra terus melangkahkan kakinya yang terbalut celana putih itu ke klinik Kurosaki.

Sesampainya disana, Ulquiorra mengetuk pintu dengan hati-hati.

Isshin membuka pintu rumahnya. Wajahnya yang tadinya agak pucat kini menjadi segar sesegar buah stroberi dan jeruk (ini apaan sih??).

"Ada apa, Isshin-san?" tanya Ulquiorra hati-hati. Tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo (?) Isshin menarik tangan Ulquiorra.

"Ayo, masuklah!" ajak Isshin. Ulquiorra mengangguk.

Isshin lalu menyuruh Ulquiorra berdiri di depan pintu kamar Ichigo.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Ulquiorra-san..," kata Isshin sambil membuka pintu kamar Ichigo pelan-pelan. Ulquiorra mengangguk.

"Jangan masuk lho!" kata Isshin dengan tampang horror. Ulquiorra sweatdrop melihat tampangnya Isshin yang gaje banget itu. Isshin lalu masuk ke kamar Ichigo.

Ulquiorra menunggu Isshin dengan sabar di depan pintu kamar Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba, kamar Ichigo dibuka Isshin.

"Ehm.. Sebenarnya, alasanku memanggilmu kesini adalah.. Untuk menjaga dia..," kata Isshin sambil menarik seorang anak kecil berambut oranye.

Mata Ulquiorra membesar begitu melihat anak itu. Dia _mirip_ sekali dengan Ichigo.

"Ehm.. Boleh aku tanya? Siapa itu, Isshin-san?" tanya Ulquiorra. Isshin lalu tersenyum.

"Dia adalah Ichigo," jawab Isshin ringan.

Mata Ulquiorra membulat mendengar jawaban Isshin barusan.

"Hah? Ichigo-san?" gumam Ulquiorra pelan.

"Ya, Ulquiorra, ini aku..," kata Ichigo sambil mendongak agar dia bisa melihat wajah Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra terbelalak. Dia benar-benar tak percaya.

Ichigo mengecil?

"Ehm.. Pasti kau bingung, kan, kenapa Ichigo mengecil begini, Ulquiorra-san..," kata Isshin.

"Eh.. I.. Iya..," jawab Ulquiorra malu.

"Ehm.. Kemarin sore, sehabis membasmi Hollow bersamamu, Ichigo tiba-tiba pingsan. Saat kudekati, tubuhnya langsung mengecil seperti ini.. Bajunya juga mengecil semua..," jelas Isshin. Ulquiorra mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Jadi.. Maksud Isshin-san adalah... Menjaga Ichigo-san?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Ehm.. Ulquiorra.. Kumohon, mulai sekarang, selama tubuh Ichigo mengecil, panggil dia "Ichigo-sama," atau "Ichigo-dono,"... Karena.. Dia adalah pangeran..," jelas Isshin. Ulquiorra terbelalak.

"Ja.. Jadi.. Isshin-san sebenarnya adalah raja??" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Yaah, begitulah..," jawab Isshin cuek.

Ulquiorra bengong. Ulquiorra cengo. Ulquiorra garuk-garuk kepala dengan gajenya. Ulquiorra jadi gila. Terus bunuh diri. Terus idup lagi. Halah, author cuma bercanda.

"Ulquiorra, memangnya kenapa kalau aku ini pangeran?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah merah.

"WA-HA-HA-HA-HA!! ITU BARU ANAKKU!!" teriak Isshin sambil menepuk punggung Ichigo sampai Ichigo terlempar ke depan.

"Uwaa!" teriak Ichigo. Ulquiorra langsung menangkap tubuh Ichigo.

"A.. Kamu nggak apa-apa, Ichigo-sa.. Ichigo-sama?" tanya Ulquiorra. Wajah Ichigo memerah.

"Ehem, mesra banget nih..," ledek Isshin sambil menyembunyikan tawanya. Isshin langsung dibogem Ichigo.

Ulquiorra menatap Ichigo dan Isshin yang masih main pukul. Dia lalu menggumam, "Sepertinya ini akan jadi tugas yang berat..,"

--

"Ha-hmp-hemp... HUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!" Hitsugaya tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika Ulquiorra selesai menceritakan kejadian Ichigo mengecil itu. Wajah Ichigo memerah.

"Toshiro, ketawanya biasa aja, kali..," kata Ichigo sambil menahan malu yang amat sangat. Kelihatannya Hitsugaya senang karena Ichigo jadi lebih pendek darinya, walau cuma 3 centi.

"Ha.. Habis... Kurosaki mengecil... Dan... Sebenarnya kamu PANGERAN??! APAAN ITU??!??! HUAHAHAHAHHAHAAA!!!" kata Hitsugaya sambil melanjutkan tawanya lagi. Ichigo terpaksa menahan malu. Rasanya dia ingin menghajar Hitsugaya sampai bonyok, dan membuatnya jadi sate Hitsugaya (aku setuju tuh *ditimpuk fans Hitsugaya*).

"Jadi, Ichigo itu pangeran?" tanya Rukia dengan mata berbinar-binar yang seakan-akan menunjukkan bahwa dia kagum ketika tahu Ichigo itu pangeran. Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya.

"Yah.. Begitulah..," gumamnya malu.

Ulquiorra hanya bisa bengong melihat Hitsugaya yang ketawa terbahak-bahak dengan kerasnya sampe jantungannya Ukitake kumat sehabis mendengar ketawanya Hitsugaya yang bikin epilepsinya Yamamoto kumat juga.

"Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini aku akan memanggilmu Ichigo-dono!!" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum manis, wajah Ichigo memerah lagi.

_Manisnya..._ batin Ichigo. Ulquiorra ikutan terpesona melihat wajah Rukia yang manis dan imut itu.

Mereka berdua diam sambil cengo ngeliatin Rukia. Rukia jadi bingung.

_Ni dua anak kenapa, sih, kok cengo gitu?_batin Rukia heran. Hitsugaya masih ngakak dengan gajenya. Sampe nabrak meja tuh.

"WADOH!!" rintih Hitsugaya sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang nggak sengaja kejedot kakinya Renji. Renji dengan wajah tanpa dosa makan pisang yang dia colong dari kebunnya Byakuya dengan nikmat dan dengan cara yang dianjurkan pak dokter (lha?).

"Ya sudah, deh, kami berdua pamit dulu, ya!!" pamit Ulquiorra sambil berdiri. Ichigo ikut berdiri.

"Ya, selamat jalan, Ulquiorra, Ichigo-dono," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum manis. Sementara itu Hitsugaya yang masih ngakak tambah ngakak lagi ketika Rukia memanggil Ichigo dengan sebutan "Ichigo-dono,".

Renji lagi asyik makan pisangnya. Rukia langsung menginjak kaki Renji. Renji yang terkejut langsung berdiri.

"Beri salam, **baka,**" bisik Rukia pelan kepada Renji yang kakinya masih diinjak.

"Ah,, ya, selamat jalan, Ulquiorra, I.. I.. Ichigo-sama..," kata Renji sambil menahan sakit karena Rukia makin menjejakkan kakinya ke kaki Renji.

Ichigo tersenyum melihat kelakuan kedua temannya barusan.

"Ya sudah, sampai besok, ya!!" kata Ichigo sambil berjalan bersama Ulquiorra keluar.

Rukia menatap kepergian mereka berdua dari belakang, lalu tersenyum. Rukia melepaskan injakannya di kaki Renji tadi.

"Renji, kau tahu tidak?" tanya Rukia sambil melipat tangannya. Renji mengusap-usap kakinya.

"Tahu apa?" tanya Renji balik. Rukia memutar badannya ke kanan, menghadap ke arah Renji.

"Apa kau tahu kalau Ichigo dan Ulquiorra itu cocok?" tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum lucu. Renji mengerutkan alisnya.

"Cocok..??"

"**HUAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****"**

Hitsugaya masih tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memukul-mukul lantai. Renji dan Rukia sweatdrop.

"Hitsugaya-taichou kesambet,"

Ichigo mengangkat tangannya lalu meletakkan keduanya di belakang kepalanya.

"Ulquiorra, hari ini aku menginap di rumahku, 'kan? Sampai aku kembali ke tubuh semula, 'kan?" tanya Ichigo sambil menatap Ulquiorra.

"Benar, Ichigo-sama," kata Ulquiorra singkat. Ichigo tersenyum.

"Sepertinya besok adalah hari yang menyenangkan...,"

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Tie: "Bah, selesai. Tadi hampir nulis "To Ge Continued,", lho! Pancen oye,"

Di-chan: *sweatdrop* "Dasar gaje..,"

Tie: "Ah, ya... Mau bilang ke **red-deimon-beta**, nih... Sori, ma! Kelamaan publish!! Hiks!" *nangis gaje*

Di-chan: *nendang pantatnya Tie* "Ya sudahlah, lebih baik readers pencet tulisan **REVIEW** di bawah! Yang warna ijo! Bukan oranye!"


End file.
